


Missing Graves - A Strange Angels fanfiction.

by shatterthefragments



Category: Strange Angels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work! I aoplogize in advance for any mistakes or anything, I only wrote this on the spot and didn't edit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing Graves - A Strange Angels fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! I aoplogize in advance for any mistakes or anything, I only wrote this on the spot and didn't edit.

_I miss him so bad..._

I realize that I'm only being a whiny little bitch by complaining.  
I realize that he needs this break.  
I realize that I need to be strong.  
I realize that he needs time to get strong once again.  
I realize that I don't have the time to cry.  
I realize that he will come back one day.  
I realize that I can't give up.

I'm not going to give up.  
He's not going to give up.

I will do my duties as _svetocha.  
_ He will heal his mind...and come back to me...

**_Edgar Graves, I love you..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Was I supposed to say that I don't own Strange Angels? Well, I don't. Strange Angels is by Lili St. Crow.


End file.
